


Bury Apart

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode 1 sentence fiction. A villain's eyes widened as soon as Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl's spirits held one another.





	Bury Apart

I never created Superman TAS.

A villain's eyes widened as soon as Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl's spirits held one another after they were buried apart.

THE END


End file.
